Harry the Killer
by Ninja Master
Summary: Based on the Creepypasta story Jeff the Killer. During the summer before Harry's 7th year. Dudley and his gang beat up and light Harry on fire. Harry gets even by killing Dudley and his aunt and uncle.
1. Chapter 1 Harry Hunting Gone Way Too Far

Chapter 1 Harry Hunting Gone Way Too Far

Harry Potter was beyond being happy spending his so called summer at the Dursleys. They still make him do house work and beat the shit out of him. Whenever the mood hits them which were way too often. He sits on a swing at a park which happens to be that no one goes to for some reason. But he didn't care. Make matters worse the Harry Hunting got violent to the point where he blacks out for hours. Luckily for Harry, he teaches himself healing spells. The dreams he's been having where he was being possessed

by Voldemort and killing everyone that he ever cared about. Harry kicks up the dirt with his feet. The letters all say the same thing don't leave the house. If I stay in that goddamn house any longer I'll go crazy or insane. Harry says to himself. "How am I going to beat Voldemort without the training I need." He sighs heavily trying not worry about it. That was the last he had to worry about since Dudley and his gang came towards him. "Ready for a beating freak?" "Run out of kids to beat up Big D?" That just pissed off

Dudley to the top. One of Dudley's gang members punched Harry off the swing then start kicking him in the chest. While the others laugh at Harry's pain. Then they join in the Harry beating. "This is the best Harry Hunt ever", said Dudley with a grin breaking his glasses with his foot. The other guys pull out a bottle of beer, a lighter and bleach out from Dudley's backpack. "Shit is this how the Boy of Who Lived going to die?! He laughs darkly to himself. Why did none of his friends want him to spend summer with them? He

cursed fate, God or whatever for this life he lived. Sometimes Harry wished that Voldemort killed him along with his parents. So at least he didn't have to worry about fighting the Dark Lord. Also living with the Dursleys and being their slave for live… Most of all losing his god father Sirius Black. The beer pours all over Harry. The same guy who punched him off the swing smashes the beer bottle on his head. Blood pours down the back off the head. Poor Harry is covered in blood and alcohol with a few broken bones.

Dudley lights him on fire with the lighter with a sick smile on his face. "This will be the last that I and my family have to deal with freak!" "I'll will kill all of you!" Harry says screaming at them while being burned alive laughing evilly. Which scared the shit out of them. Harry feels his magic getting stronger while fusing with part of Voldemort's soul. He grins wicked evil at Dudley and his gang. His bones starts t fixes themselves. Harry gets to his feet while still on fire. They yelled out in terror, dropping the backpack,

lighter and the bleach behind. He uncaps the bleach and pours the while bottle over himself. Putting out the fire. Once the fire was out, his skin is all white. Giving him a weird leathery skin look. Which made Harry very creepy looking and his cloths along with the shoes are badly burned. His hair however is still fine and undamaged. Grinning while pocking the lighter into his burn up pants pocket.


	2. Chapter 2 Go To Sleep

Chapter 2 Go To Sleep

Later on that night, Harry was no longer wearing his burned up cloths. Pressed in a white hoodie and black jeans. He looks at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He looks down at his hands in shock. His hands are bleach white like his face. Looks back at the mirror. "I look like Voldemort's long lost brother." He laughs darkly evil. "I can change that." He took out the lighter. With a click the lighter was on. Eyeing the fire wickedly dark evil smile. Harry is slowly losing himself as his magic grows more stronger as the

magic starts to become one with Voldemort's soul. He burns off both of his eye lids. Leaving two black circles around his eyes. Harry cries eerie weird like. Next he grabs the knife off the bathroom sunk, cutting a smile into his mouth. Crying more eerier than before. He laughs a twisted wicked laugh that woke his aunt and uncle up. Vernon pounds on the bathroom door, yelling "What the bloody hell is going on in there freak?!" "Freak!" Harry snaps and smashes the mirror with the knife. Vernon bursts down the door big

mistake. He attacks his uncle with the knife. "Go to Sleep", Harry said like an insane mad man. Petunia screams out in horror. He pulls out the knife out of Vernon's bloody body. And he comes for his aunt next. Harry slashes at Petunia's back while trying to escape. Jabs the knife deep into her back. Knocking her down onto the wooden floor. Blood splashes all over the wooden floor. Covering Petunia's mouth with his hand and says "Go to Sleep." Then cuts her neck open. While this was going on Dudley is sound asleep in

his bedroom. Harry leaves a trail of blood down the hallway with his knife. Laughing evilly "HA HA HA HA HA!" He opens the bedroom door walks in quietly towards Dudley with a bloody smile on his face. Dudley had a strong feeling like he's being watched. He opens his eyes and sees Harry's creepy white face with black circles around the eyes and a bloody cut open smile. "Go to Sleep. It all ends now." Harry cuts and slashes Dudley in a bloody mess. Blood splashes everywhere in the bedroom… The next day the Dursleys were found dead in their home. As for Harry, he was long gone to continue his killing spree….

The End?


	3. Chapter 3 Death At Hogwarts

Chapter 3 Death At Hogwarts

It's been 5 months since the brutal murders on Privet Drive. What was left of Dudley's gang and their families where ripped apart by knife and human hands. The bodies were found days later after the Dursleys a week before. The Wizarding Word lost their hero forever… Harry hinds himself within the Wizarding World. The Order and the Aurors couldn't find Harry Potter. None of them knew he was right under their noses. Harry sits at a table up stairs in the Three Broomsticks. He fingers his hidden knife in his pants

pocket. Cuts his finger on the blade drawing blood. It's been a long time since he killed someone and very bored waiting. He takes a drink from his butter beer. Harry didn't go to his 6th year at Hogwarts which he couldn't care less about. And like he could show his creepy white face there in the 1st place. Then sees Draco and his goons enter the Three Broomsticks. His bloody smile on his face turns to a sick grin. "You better not go to sleep Malfoy." Laughs Harry while drinking the rest of his butter beer. The cut on his

finger heals over. Hermione sighs setting the Daily Prophet down on the wooden table. The headline reads: HARRY POTTER STILL MISSING OR HAS HE GONE DARK?! "I can't believe that Rita Skeeter would write that about Harry." "Only idiots would believe her anyways" said Ron putting in his two cents. Draco laughs after reading the article. "Who knew Potter had it in him to kill Muggles." Later that night in the Slytherin common room, Draco fell asleep on the green couch while studying for a test. Harry appears with his

knife at Draco's neck. "Wake up Malfoy!" He awakes seeing a creepy white face with a cut open smile and two black circles around the eyes. "What the Hell?! Potter what happen to your face?" "This!" Said Harry as he cuts a smile into Draco's face with the knife. He screams in pain as Harry cuts deeper into his mouth. Blood pours down the huge cut up smile on Draco's face. No one can hear Malfoy. "I used a silent charm on the Common room. So scream for help all you want Malfoy!" Harry says in dark evil voice to him. Draco

tries to take out his wand. But Harry pulls out his knife out of his bloody mouth. "Go to Sleep." That is the last thing Draco heard. As the blade hacks through his neck. He smiles wickedly at his dead body. Cleaning blood off the knife's blade and puts it back into his pants packet. Harry writes: GO TO SLEEP I'LL BE WATCHING On the stone wall with Draco's blood on his hands.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry the Killer VS Slenderman

Chapter 4 Harry the Killer VS Slenderman Part 1

The next morning the Slytherins found Draco's body. One of the Slytherins throws up his dinner from last night. "Go get Professor Snape!" Snape walks into the common room moments later. "No body touches anything. All of you go to the Great Hall!" They all leave the common room. Some of the 1st years were crying. Snape closes Draco's eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry Draco, I have failed you." He uses his wand to scan the message written in blood on the stone wall. Was indeed Draco's blood. "The boy's parents will not be

very happy with this." Snape says with a sad sigh. Snape and the other professors search for the killer all over the school. But found no traces anywhere… Since the fatal death and murder of a student. Hogwarts was closed down for good. Hogwarts is no longer safe place to learn…. Months later, a girl named Lauren has escaped both Slenderman and her best friend, Kate turned Proxy. After watching the rest of tape, she recorded on VHS. The pieces still didn't fit. Who was this CR that Kate knows. Was the burnt body CR's?

She found at the Radio Tower. Did Kate kill him and if so why? Kate was covered in someone's blood. Still she hasn't seen Slenderman or Kate. But that will be the last thing to worry about. Someone is watching her in shadows. Harry's bloody smile on his face breaks into a dark grin. Lauren heads upstairs to bed. Turing off the lights, walking towards the bedroom. She gets into bed and fells asleep. But there's someone else in the house with Lauren. Harry uses his magic and senses that this person is under someone's or something's mind control. Maybe he'll have a challenge for once before the kill. And this made Harry very happy.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5 Harry the Killer VS Slenderman

Chapter 5 Harry the Killer VS Slenderman Part 2

The 2nd showdown between Voldemort and Dumbledore comes to an end. "You should have killed me when you had the change. Old fool!" Laughs Voldemort. "You are wrong Tom. I could have stopped you from going down this path." Their spells has clashed dangerously together! Who will win for the fate of the Wizarding World?! While Lauren is sound asleep, Harry appears inside the house. "No one gets in the way of my kill not even you!" Half way up the stairs, Kate turns to face him and attacks. Knocking him to the

floor. She punches Harry in face with her blood covered hands. He throws Kate off him. She flew into a TV and knocking it down with a loud crash. Kate was knocked out cold. Lauren awakes from the loud noise coming down the stairs. She grabs a baseball bat, heading downstairs. She turned on the lights. Just as a knife came into view. Dodging the blade. Lauren hits the knife from Harry's hand, breaking it. He drops the knife and lands on the floor. He was about to pull out his wand to curse her. She smashes the

baseball bat to the face. Harry fell on the floor out cold. She beats the shit out of him. To make sure he was dead. Harry's blood starts pouring out from his wounds. Covering his cloths and the floor with his blood. Lauren walks to the living room while still holding her baseball bat. She spots Kate laying on the floor next to the broken TV. "Kate what the hell happened to you?!" Lauren was about to pick up the cell phone laying on the coffee table to call the police. But Harry has gotten up, walking silently behind her. "Go

to Sleep!" As he stapes her in the back of her neck! Lauren eyes the blade covered in her own blood. Life leaves her eyes. He pulls out his knife. Pushing the body still standing out of the way. Harry uses his wand and drives into Kate's mind. He comes face to face with the Slenderman. "You have entered into my woods through one of my Proxies' minds. Nicely done Harry Potter!" "How in the fuck are you?!" "I'm the Slenderman and you my friend will not escape me!" Harry fells to his knees coughing. Seeing

static in his view. "Try to find my eight pages in my woods and I may let you leave here alive." Slenderman teleports from Harry's static view. Harry laughs darkly mad. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'll play your little game Slenderman and when I find you. I will take you to hell along with me!" Dumbledore is badly beaten by Voldemort. "Where's your pawn now?!" He laughs at him, pointing his wand at him. While Dumbledore lies there on the ground waiting for death. "Oh! Right Potter left without a word from the

Wizarding World. To kill Muggles." He grins showing his teeth. "My Death Eaters have been following him. Some of them did happen to be killed by the boy." A jet of green light from the Dark Lord's wand strikes down Dumbledore! The Headmaster collapsed dead on the ground. The whole Forbidden Forest went silent has the grave. The Dark Lord takes the Elder Wand from his old Headmaster's dead hand. Aiming his new wand to the darkened sky. Lighting blasts out from the Elder Wand's tip. Harry has found 1st of 8 pages on some large rocks He grins madly evil. "Slenderman your time to go sleep will be close at hand!"

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6 Harry the Kill VS Slenderman

Chapter 6 Harry the Killer Vs Slenderman Part 3

Voldemort and his army took over the Wizarding World. Not even the Order of the Phoenix could stop them. Harry senses some kind of ancient magic coming from the page in his hand. "Maybe I can use these pages against Slenderman." Harry's bloody smile breaks into a sick looking grin. He puts the page in his pants pocket. He starts looking for more pages. Day becomes night rather quickly in Slenderman's woods. Slenderman follows him through the woods in the shadows of the trees. Watching his every move.

There's no animals in sight not even a chirp from a bird. Just eerie silence and the sound of his feet walking on dead leaves on the ground. Harry finds the 2nd page turns to static and hears drums somewhere in the woods. He pulls out his wand, blasting a spell into the darkness. The spell hits Slenderman head on. "Got to do better than that Harry Potter!" Laughs Slenderman as his tentacles came out his back. Moving towards Harry in blinding speed tearing through the trees. The tentacles know him off his feet. He flies

towards a red truck crashing into the front window. Glass cuts into his cloths and skin. Getting up from the front window, chuckling wickedly dark. Wanting to spill blood even more. Harry spots the 3rd page on the hood of the truck. He grabs the page off the hood and as the 2nd page flies to his hand. He puts the pages into his pants pocket. Slenderman's tentacles flew into his back. Harry would make a great Proxy! Slenderman said to himself. Harry has 3 pages so far. Maybe these pages are his weakness. He says to himself. He jumps off the hood of the truck, landing on his feet. Slenderman disappears into the darkness. Pieces of glass work their way out from his wounds and they heal themselves. "Show yourself Slenderman!" He yells at the night sky. He walks deep into the woods looking for both Slenderman and the rest of the 8 pages.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7 Harry the Kill VS Slenderman

Chapter 7 Harry the Killer Vs Slenderman Part 4

Harry grabs the 4th page on a dead scary looking tree. This is way too easy. He said to himself. Only 4 more to get. He folds the page and putting in the pants pocket. As the other pages in his pocket. "You found my 4th page good job. Slenderman said clapping his hands. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling. "Not too many humans have came this far." "So the pages are the way out of the woods. Good to know." Harry grinned darkly. "I grow bored with this game of yours Slenderman!" "There have been other

humans that entered my woods. All of them so easy to kill. But you are diffident and finally a real challenge. Harry Potter you're more than human. So I will enjoy killing you very much." "Some here Slenderman. A real challenge unlike these Muggles, wizards and witches. The only kill I did enjoy was throwing Umbridge out a window." Harry laughs wickedly at the memory. "Slenderman you made this way too easy." "You think I made this way too easy!" Slenderman appears and grabs Harry's head. And starts to crash

skull against the dead tree. He takes out his knife and slices Slenderman's hand right off. He screams an inhuman which echoes through the woods. Strange looking ink like blood from his wrist. "Using dark magic on a normal knife. Not bad at all Harry Potter. I have been watching you for a long time. Voldemort had no idea that his horcuxes were being destroyed." Slenderman laughs evilly as his hand re grows back. "With this knife I used to take whatever dark magic is left from them." Harry's knife starts to glow. The ancient magic from Slenderman's blood goes right into him. "Know I have your magic Slenderman! From your blood." My Proxies are waiting to meet you. When you find my other pages." He disappears into the night's darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 Harry the Kill VS Slenderman

Chapter 8 Harry the Killer VS Slenderman Part 5

Harry enters the restroom which happens to be in these creepy woods for some reason. There's no stall or even toilets for that matter. Which he couldn't even care about that kind of thing anyway. He comes by two chairs that where just there in restroom for no reason at all. He spots a page on the wall. But a Proxy points a gun at his head. The Proxy was Tim aka Masky. Tim still has his gun at Harry. He turns to face. Tim fires his gun and Harry dodges the bullet, slashes off Tim's hand. He dosen't even scream in pain.

That didn't stop Harry from having his fun. Tim slams his fist into Harry's face. He just laughs darkly and head butts him in the face. Tim falls over a chair. "Hear let me help you with this chair." Harry grins evilly at Tim. He picks up the chair and hits Tim over the head. The chair breaks his mask, blood comes down his face. "Time to Go to Sleep!" Harry's smiles wickedly evil, slashing his knife at Tim's chest also his face. "Still alive I see." Tim is covered in blood and cut open wounds. He grins down at him. Harry removes

the gun from Tim's slashed off hand. Harry fires the gun at him. He lays there in a pool of his own blood. He puts the gun away in his white hoody. Takes down the 5th page off the wall and leaves. Voldemort was not too happy that once he found that all his horcuxes were destroyed. He killed another Death Eater, this time it was Wormtail. No one would be missing Wormtail so no big loss there. "I'll destroy this wizard!" He yelled out in rage. "Let me kill him, my lord." Said Bellatrix with an evil grin on her face that screams out torture. "Don't fail me, Bellatrix or else!" His eyes glows with reddish hanger. Bellatrix disappears from the Riddle manor.


End file.
